The Martyr
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: She couldn't think of killing him. But that didn't stop her from making a death wish. "I'd rather it be you than someone else, Sasuke-kun." //SasuSaku// 484 SPOILERS


**dedication: **to all the sasusaku fans who were disappointed.  
**prompt:** chapter 484, which was a total downer. karin should've totally died, but no, silly sakura just HAD to save her. =.=  
**rating: **T

**summary: **She couldn't think of killing him. But that didn't stop her from making a death wish. "I'd rather it be you than someone else, Sasuke-kun." //SasuSaku//

**note: **a fail-attempt at angst.

* * *

She couldn't do it.

The kunai was a centimeter away from tearing his clothing, piercing his skin, and plunging into his heart.

But she couldn't do it.

Hot tears poured down her face as she cried, her hand gripping the handle of the kunai harder until her bleeding knuckles turned white.

He turned to face her, his eyes red with blood.

She stopped crying, only for a second, and stared into the pair of red, reminiscing the memories.

_"Hi, Sasuke-kun! Can I sit next to you?"_

_"Sasuke-kun, thank you for saving me."_

_"Please take me with you! I promise I won't be a bother!"_

_"Sakura...thank you."_

His hand gripped her throat, and she could not breathe. He chuckled darkly, his once-handsome face contorted into something like a horror scene.

"You're annoying," he muttered, his hand tightening the grip while she struggled to be free from his clasp.

"S-Sasuke-kun," she choked out, her face turning purple with each second.

"Sakura," he growled. He took the kunai from her hands and held it against her throat. "I'm not the one who's going to be dying tonight."

Her purple face paled, and he pressed the cold metal against her neck.

"Sayonara, Sa-ku-ra," he teased with dark humor, ready to slash the blade across her porcelain throat.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun--!" she said, tears forming again, dripping on his skin.

He paused, but only a second.

It was enough for Naruto to save her, as he carried her in his arms, holding her tight.

Sasuke's eyes blazed, and he screamed.

Sakura massaged her throat, and said in a hoarse voice, "Naruto, please don't hurt Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura," Naruto said, his eyes softening. "I have to."

"NO!" she screamed, grabbing him from behind and sobbing into his neck. "I won't let you!"

"One of you will die," Sasuke said, his chuckles erupting into full-blown laughter. "And it won't be me!"

He charged at them with the kunai, his face still in a twisted laugh, and Naruto dragged Sakura out of the way.

"Sasuke-kun, kill me," she begged.

Everyone froze.

Kakashi stared at his students.

And for a second, the world was quiet.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered.

Everyone was caught off-guard. If only she could kill him now.

No, she couldn't. It--it was only a suicide for herself. She was part of him, and him part of her.

"Why?" his voice was like the old Sasuke--still cold, dark, and mysterious. But the warmth that he showed towards her was still there.

"Because--" she choked out, the hot tears running over the caked ones. She closed them, not wanting any more liquid to fall out.

"I'd rather it be you than someone else."

Silence.

Her eyes shot open.

-

-

-

"Sakura-chan, you want to die?" Naruto's eyes turned misty, and he fought back a sniffle.

"Naruto--"

"Let her." Sasuke's dark voice pierced the air.

"You bastard," Naruto whispered, the tears finally pouring down. "You unbelievable _bastard_!"

"Don't hurt him," Sakura shrieked. Sasuke laughed.

"As if he could."

Sakura said through sobs, "You're not the Sasuke I used to know."

"You never knew me," he said, a frown appearing on his face.

"You're not the Sasuke who cared for me."

"I never cared for you."

Each time he cornered her, she felt more and more dead, each second.

"You're not the Sasuke whom I used to love."

"You don't know the meaning of love," he spat. "No one does anymore. I have. Love is a pain. It kills you on the inside, and out."

She ignored him.

"I loved you enough that I wanted to kill you, so you wouldn't stoop down any lower. But I didn't kill you. I couldn't. Does that mean that my words were all mere lies?" Sakura said, waterfalls pouring down her cheeks.

Heavy breathing from Sasuke.

Sniffles from Naruto.

Silence from Kakashi.

"Kill me," she begged. "Please, Sasuke-kun."

He walked towards her slowly, one foot in front of the other.

_I'll kill him now, for breaking Sakura-chan's heart, that bastard--_

Lifting her up by the hand, gently, he stared into her eyes.

He whispered something into her ear, and her eyes widened. They closed the distance between each other--with an embrace? With a death sentence? Maybe even...

His lips left hers, and her hands were on his and they plunged the kunai into her heart.

He turned to face Naruto.

"I loved her enough that I wanted her to be safe from me. But I couldn't control myself. I couldn't stop wanting to protect her. Does that mean my love was all for nothing?" Sasuke's eyes were mixed with blood and tears.

"Sasuke--"

"Revenge does things to people. Emotions do. And I was too stupid to realize it. I knew that I loved her, back in my mind, but it was hidden behind everything else."

Naruto did not know why Sasuke was saying all these things at once.

"I love her, you know," he whispered, the kunai in his hand, covered with Sakura's blood.

"You _killed _her," Naruto said, still in shock.

Sasuke smirked through tears.

"Goodbye, dobe."

He fell to the ground, while Sasuke's shadow leaned down to kiss her body one more time before leaving.

* * *

**EPIK FAIL. I CANT WRITE ANGST.**


End file.
